


Knight in Shining Armour

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night calls are never good news. But a late night call from Matt Murdock is so unexpected, Brett has to double check it's him before answering.</p><p>But he's glad he did when one of the first things Matt does is to ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/5006.html?thread=9505934#cmt9505934) prompt. 
> 
> Thanks to PipMer for looking this over!

The moment his phone starts to ring, Brett is awake and unhappy about it. He's been working nearly constantly since the purging of Fisk's men, trying to cover for losing over a third of their force. Late night phone calls to cover suddenly free shifts are becoming a regular occurrence. Brett can't wait until the new recruits they've been promised graduate.

He doesn't bother to check the id before answering. 'Mahoney here.' There's silences on the other end of the line and he sits up, confused. 'Hello?'

A loud bang echoes down the line, like someone just walked into something large and metal. _'Urgh,'_  a familiar voice groans.

Brett checks the id. _Matt Murdock_. What? He only has that number in his phone in case Foggy refuses to answer his calls. 'Murdock, is that you?'

_'Brett?' Murdock groans. 'Brett, you there?'_

'I'm here Murdock,' Brett says, already rising and grabbing last night's clothes. His instincts are screaming at him and he's not one to ignore his instincts. He's going to end up looking for Murdock; he can feel it. 'Where are you?'

Murdock groans again. _'_ _Don't... don't know. Brett, I think I need help.'_  He sounds a little scared which is terrifying to Brett who's never seen Murdock show any kind of strong emotion. Murdock is a stone  compared to Foggy's obvious emotions; secretive and in control for as long as Brett's known him.

Dread floods Brett but he keeps it from his voice as he grabs his keys. After a moment's consideration, he also takes his gun. He has a licence to carry it off duty and he has the feeling he's might need it. 'Okay. Tell me as much as you can about where you are. Are you in Hell's Kitchen?'

 _'Yes,'_  Murdock snaps. _'_ _Alleyway. Pizza. Blood-'_  He trails off.

'Blood? Murdock are you hurt?' Brett's out the door and puts his phone onto speaker so he can drive.

Pizza... there's not that many pizza places in Hell's Kitchen; he'll start with the expensive but tasty place that Foggy was ranting about last week. Something about his fussy partner only eating from there. If Brett remembers right there's a bar only a few shops down and it tends to get rowdy. Daredevil's stopped a half dozen assaults and murders in surrounding alleyways. It's definitely a good place to start looking for Matt Murdock, the world's worst lying lawyer - no stereotypes here -  who doubles as the world's most clumsy blind man.

Brett only hopes he can maintain plausible deniability tonight. Not that he'll do anything but he does like to have something of a defence.  

 _'No... not hurt,'_  Murdock finally manages to say, breaking Brett out of his thoughts. _'Don't think hurt? Don't feel hurt.'_

That's not as reassuring as Murdock seems to think it is. 'Right,' Brett says as he turns into the street the pizza place is on. 'Can you hear a car?'

 _'I can hear a lot of things. Cars, screaming, pai- oh! I hear your car?'_  It's the clearest Matt has sounded since Brett picked up his phone and a part of him rejoices. He pulls into the alleyway he thinks Murdock is in and stops dead.

His headlights illuminate Murdock, who's sprawled against the dumpster in the centre of the alleyway. And it is Murdock, in one of the suits he always wears though it's rumpled and bloody. His cane is lying near him and Brett can barely see the reflection of light off the glass of his sunglasses under the dumpster.

And to Murdock's left there's a pair of men, covered in blood and clearly unconscious. Brett's out of his car in a moment, barely bothering to put the car into park. He's at Murdock's side the next instant.

'Murdock?' Murdock's head tilts up and Brett can see the split lip. His hands are in his lap and they're bloody but otherwise he seems mostly uninjured. 'Murdock,' he repeats, 'you alright?'

'Can.. can't think.' He lowers his head again. 'Can't think, need help,' he says, sounding confused and scared.

Brett carefully places a hand on Matt's shoulder and begins to slowly feel if there's any other injury. 'So you called me and not Foggy?'

Matt nods in the vague direction of the two men. 'Can't protect Foggy when can't think. Needed a honest cop. You're honest. And you'd help. You help. Protect. Helped Karen. Help me.' While his speech is a bit disjointed, Brett gets the idea.

Somehow, he's the only person Matt Murdock could think of that would help and protect him when he's been drugged and attack. Because it's clear Matt's been drugged.

'I'm going to call an ambulance now.'

'No hospitals,' Matt gets out and tries to stand. Brett keeps him down. 'Please, no.'

Brett sighs but nods. 'Okay, okay.' He's not going to send a unwilling person to the hospital, especially not one who's just been a victim of a vicious attack. 'I'm going to call this in and then I'm going to get you somewhere safe and we'll figure it from there.'

Matt nods. 'Claire can help.'

Making a note of the name, Brett goes for his phone. It's still in the car and he notes that he's not hung up on Matt's call yet.

Matt. When did he become Matt? Sighing, Brett hangs up and calls dispatch.

********

Getting Matt out of there is quite simple really. Brett snaps a few photos of him and helps him into the car long before his fellow officers show up. In the mean time he finds Matt's phone and checks the contacts.

A quick call to the contact marked as 'Claire' reveals she's a nurse Matt knows somehow who's willing to check him out on the sly. They organise it so that when Brett gets Matt to his apartment, Claire's on the doorstep. She's barely there ten minutes, declaring his injuries minor. Matt seems to have been slipped a date rape drug which makes Brett grit his teeth but with him refusing a hospital, there's not much she can do for him.

'Keep him hydrated. Take him to a hospital if he gets any worse,' she calls on the way out.

Brett sighs and turns to Matt, who's lying on his bed unconcious. He should call Foggy, let him know where his friend and partner is but something stops him. Matt's out for the count right now and all Foggy is going to be able to do is worry and lose sleep.

Plus Matt had seemed insistent on keeping Foggy out of this - on protecting him.

He drags a seat into his bedroom so he can keep an eye on Matt and considers his phone. Pulling up Foggy's number, his finger hovers over the call button.

'Foggy?' Matt groans on the bed and he drops his phone. 'Foggy?'

'No, it's Brett,' he says as he moves to stand beside the bed. 'Do you want Foggy?'

Matt doesn't seem to hear him. 'Foggy?'

Decision made, Brett retrieves his phone and dials.

'Foggy? I need you to come to mine now. I've got something of yours here.'

*********

It takes Foggy ten minutes to make it to Brett's place; impressive as his home is at least twenty minutes away. He comes in panting and Brett doesn't say a word; just points in the direction of his bedroom. Foggy nods in thanks and makes his way in.

Brett collapses on his sofa and resigns himself to a sleepless night.

It should feel more like a sacrifice than it does.

*********

Dawn has come and gone before Foggy emerges from the bedroom, Matt hanging onto his shoulder. Brett takes one look at the still shaky Matt and all but growls, pointing at the sofa. When Foggy just stares without understanding, Brett rises and helps him get Matt onto it.

'Neither of you are leaving my place while you look like death,' Brett says as he heads into the kitchen for a glass of water.

'But you've already done so much,' Matt says and his voice is clearer. Relief surges through Brett as he brings out the glass and puts it in front of Matt as Foggy narrates his actions.

He shrugs, 'I don't mind. You knew I was going to help when you called me.'

There's a long silence before Matt speaks. 'I... I didn't expect this? I don't think.' He sighs. 'Last night gets foggy - shut up Foggy - pretty early but I'm fairly sure I only called to get you to arrest the men who attacked me.'

Brett eyes Matt. He really is a poor liar. But Brett's not going to pick him up on it. 'Well, I still ain't going to let you leave until you look less like a zombie. My Ma raised me to always see a job through and letting you out that door right now would leave my job unfinished.' He rises. 'Now, you want breakfast?'

'What job?' Matt asks instead of answering.

 _My job as a human being, a police officer... a friend,_  he thinks. 'My job,' Brett says simply and refuses to clarify.

He thinks Matt understands anyway, judging by the small smile on his face.


End file.
